pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pokémon GX Fight Akademy
Pokémon GX Fight Akademy (dt. Pokémon GX Kampf Akademie) ist eine Story die von Kojotenpfote geschrieben wird und eine etwas andere Trainerschule und ihren Alltag beschreibt. Da die Schüler wirklich nur 2-3 Tage an der Schule sind, ehe sie auf Reise in eine Region gehen. Klappentext Maya, Rick, Angelina und Julia gehen alle auf die GX Fight Akademie. Rick und Angelina nehmen wie viele andere an der Aufnahme Prüfung für die GX Fight Akademy teil. Das Besondere in diesem Jahr ist, dass vier Schüler in die Königsklasse kommen und Angelina ist eine dieser Glücklichen. Alter Alle Trainer die 16 Jahre alt sind kommen in das erste Schuljahr Alle Trainer die 17 Jahre alt sind. Sind bereits im zweiten Schuljahr Alle Trainer die 18 Jahre alt sind. Sind im dritten und letzten Schuljahr. Schüler des ersten Schuljahres haben Maximal 3 Pokémon im Team. Schüler ab dem zweiten Schuljahr bis ende dritten Schuljahres haben bis zu 6 Pokémon im Team und können ihre Boxen zum Lagern benutzen. Bronze Klasse Die Unterstufe. Trainer und Koordinatoren die in dieser Stufe sind müssen sich alles selbst finanzieren. Außer wenn ein Arena-Kampf oder ein Wettbewerb ist. Dann übernimmt die Schule die Kosten für eine Mahlzeit. Dem entsprechend strengen sich die Schüler dieser Stufe am meisten an um nach Möglichkeit eine Stufe höher zu kommen. Sie Bewohnen Viererzimmer Silber Klasse Die Mittelstufe. Trainer und Koordinatoren die in dieser Stufe sind müssen nur etwa die Hälfte ihrer Kosten selber tragen. Drei Tagesmahlzeiten werden von der Schule getragen auch etwaige Reisekosten wie Tickets zu anderen Regionen. Viele Schüler strengen sich enorm an um diese Stufe zu halten oder höher zu steigen. Sie haben Zweierzimmer. Gold Klasse Die Oberstufe. Sie müssen nichts selber zahlen. Die Schule übernimmt alle Kosten. Es ist der beliebste Rang und keiner will absteigen in die Silber- oder Bronzeklasse. Sie strengen sich sehr an um so gut zu bleiben. Aber auch bei ihnen gibt es ausnahmen, die nicht unbedingt motiviert sind. Sie haben Einzelzimmer. Königs Klasse Die Elite. Die Königsklasse ist die Elitestufe nur alle 3 Jahre werden Schüler in diese Stufe aufgenommen. Dann aber auch nur die mit den besten Ergebnissen der beiden Prüfungsteile. Sie brauchen keine Angst haben eine Stufe abzusteigen. Sie beiben drei Jahre lang in ihrer Stufe. Allerdings wenn sie konstant gute Leistungen erbringen bekommen sie am Ende ihrer Schulzeit einen Vertrag der es ihnen ermöglicht den Weg eines Top 4 Mitglieds, oder Arenaleiter einzuschlagen. Wie auch in der Goldklasse, werden alle ihre Kosten von der Schule getragen und sie bewohnen Ebenfalls je ein Einzelzimmer das sogar noch besser ausgestattet ist, als die der Goldklasse. Übersicht der noch Freien Plätze in den Klassen 'Charakter' '1. Schuljahr' 9198397 179042159.jpg|Angelina 1. Schuljahr Königsklasse|link=Angelina Trixie7.png|Ashley 1. Schuljahr Königsklasse|link=Ashley Image.jpg|Sora 1. Schuljahr Königsklasse|link=Sora Kishuu 1108139-bigthumbnail.jpg|Vicktor 1. Schuljahr Königsklasse|link=Vicktor 29664.jpg|Rick 1. Schuljahr Goldklasse|link=Rick Url.jpg|Vicktoria 1. Schuljahr Goldklasse|link=Vicktoria Anime_girl_fav0002.jpg|Ruby 1. Schuljahr Goldklasse|link=Ruby Anime-girl-with-black-hair-and-brown-eyes-1.png|Kira 1. Schuljahr Silberklasse|link=Kira (GX) 17722code.jpg|Aki 1. Schuljahr Silberklasse|link=Aki 16406abd9a92dbb98b86bb909f7b6a7c.jpg|Linus 1. Schuljahr Silberklasse|link=Linus Scarlet.jpg|Beatrix 1. Schuljahr Bronzeklasse|link=Beatrix Girl black12 2.jpg|Heather 1. Schuljahr Bronzeklasse|link=Heather '2. Schuljahr' Thumb.jpg|Julia 2. Schuljahr Silberklasse|link=Julia Picture84.jpg~original.jpg|Jean 2. Schuljahr Silberklasse|link=Jean '3. Schuljahr' 268072-bigthumbnail.jpg|Cody 3. Schuljahr Goldkalsse|link=Cody 6237834542818498988.jpg|Maya 3. Schuljahr Bronzeklasse|link=Maya Simon Lester.jpg|Simon 3. Schuljahr Bronzeklasse|link=Simon Lester Prolog Angelina sah sich um als sie den Prüfungssaal betrat es waren fast alle Tische besetzt und nur wenige noch frei. Ein braunhaariger Junge saß an einem Tisch und laß in einem Buch. Da es sonst kaum noch Platz gab, setzte sie sich neben diesen. Der Junge sah auf und packte sein Buch weg. »Angelina«, stellte sie sich vor. »Rick freut mich«, meinte er und schaute sich um. Bis auf einen waren nun alle Plätze besetzt. »Guten Tag mein Name ist Spencer und ich bin euer Prüfer. Ich werde jetzt die Prüfungsbogen verteilen. Auf mein Zeichen werdet Ihr die ausfüllen. Wenn Ihr fertig seit könnt Ihr entweder rausgehen oder bleibt euhig sitzen und beschäftigt euch still. Ach ja hetzt Euch nicht ab. Die Ergebnise teile ich euch mit wenn alle abgegeben haben.« »Aber es sind doch noch nicht alle da!«, kam es von irgendwo und der Prüfer seufzte. »Die Prüfung beginnt pünktlich um 9:00 Uhr. Wer nicht da ist, hat eben Pech«, meinte er noch und verteilte die Fragebögen mit der Geschriebenen Seite nach unten. »Fangt an!«, rief er und die angehenden Schüler drehten ihre Fragebögen um. 1. Frage: Wie viele Pokemon gibt es? 2. Frage: Nenne 5 Beerenarten 3.Frage: Nenne alle Entwicklungen von Evoli 4. Frage:Wie heißt das kleinste legendäre Pokemon? 5.Frage: Nenne alle ersten Entwicklungsstufen der Start-Pokemon aus den Regionen Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Einall, Kalos und Alola 6.Frage: Wo kann man das Pokemon Trio Vesprit, Tobutz und Selfe fangen? 7.Frage: Wie heißt die Vorentwicklung von Magmar? 8.Frage: Zu welcher Pokemonart gehört Lapras? 9.Frage: Wie heißt die weiter Entwicklung von Wuffels und welche Formen hat sie. 10. Frage: Wenn man ein Männliches Evoli mit einem weiblichen Vulpix in die Pension gibt. Welches Pokémon schlüpft aus dem Ei? 11. Frage Welche Pokémon gehören zum Dimensions-Trio? 12. Frage: Hat Raichu eine Regional-Form und wie heißt diese? 13. Frage: Welche Typen haben die Offiziellen Starter aller Regionen? 14. Frage: Wie heißen alle Formen von Choreogel? 15. Frage Welchen Typ haben Alola-Vulpix & Alola-Vulnona Sie schluckte und wurde sichtlich nervös, doch füllte sie aus und gab irgendwann einfach nur noch ab. Sie war eine der letzten die abgab. Dann gibg auch sie raus und holte Kage ihr Fiffyen hervor. Kurz darauf unterhielt sie sich mit Rick und einigen anderen darüber wie die Prüfung war und machte bekannschaft mit Akis Wuffels und erfuhr von der Besonderheiten bei Bauz' Entwicklungsreihe. Das es neben Bisasams Entwicklungsreihe die einzige mit Zweittyp ist und dass es beim erreichen der letzten Entwicklungsstufe Silvarro den Flug-Typ ablegte und den Geist-Typ annahm somit eine fast identische Typ-Kombination wie Irrbis, Pumbdjinn, Paragoni und Trombork hatte. Welche als Haupt-Typ Geist und als Zweityp Pflanze.Die Tür öffnete sich und der Prüfer rief sie in den Raum hinein wo sie die Ergebnisse der schriftlichen Prüfung erfahren würden. Kapitel 1 »Die Ergebnisse sind recht durchwachsen, aber keiner von euch hat null Punkte im schriftlichen Teil. Zusammen mit dem Ergebnis des zweiten praktischen Teil der Prüfung wird eure Klassenstufe ausfallen. Die welche nun nur sehr wenig Punkte haben unter 20 um genau zu sein haben jetzt die Chance doch noch in eine andere zu kommen. Das zwischen Ergebnis lautet wie Folgt.« er machte eine Pause ehe er fortfuhr: »Angelina 34 von 34 Ashley 33 von 34 Sora 32 von 34 Vicktor 31 von 34 Ruby 30 von 34 Rick 29 von 34 Vicktoria ebenfalls 29 von 34 Kira 17 von 34 Aki ebenfalls 17 von 34 Linus 18 von 34 Beatrix 14 von 34 Heather 15 von 34« »Nun gut kommen wir nun zum Zweiten Teil der Prüfung. Die Kampfprüfung wenn ihr mir folgen würdet«, meinte Spencer und die Schüler standen auf. »Wie nur vierzehn Punkte? Ich hab alle Fragen beantwortet, ich hab mindestens 34 Punkte verdient«, brauste die Schülerin Beatrix auf. »Du hast bis auf die Fragen 2, 3, 5,10, 13, die anderen falsch beantwortet.« »Das kann nicht sein«, rief sie und trat dann auf die Kampffläche sie würde also als erstes kämpfen. Knurrend sah sie den Prüfer an und meinte auf die Aussage sie solle eine Zahl von Eins bis Sechs nennen nur: »Nummer 5«, dann wartete sie und sah sich einem Flamara gegenüber. »Los Kanimari nimm Donnerwelle, dann Tackle«, kam es von Beatrix und das soeben erschienen Frizelbliz generierte elektrische Energie die es auf das Flamara los ließ ehe es auch schon los rannte. Flamara schrie kurz auf und stand wie gelähmt da ehe der Tackle traf. Es wurde zurück geschleudert ehe es einen Flammenwurf los jagte, dem Kanimari nur knapp ausweichen konnte. Dabei aber eine Verbrennung erlitt und somit geschwächt weiter kämpfte. »Donnerwelle noch mal«, rief Beatrix und das Flamara griff mit einem Ruckzuckhieb an, welcher Kanimari an die Wand beförderte, wo es liegen blieb. Der Prüfer schrieb eine Zahl hinter Beatrix und sah dann hoch zu den Schülern. »Wer will, einfach runter kommen«, rief er und wartete, als auch schon ein Streit zwischen drei Schülern ausbrach, die alle runter wollten. »Angelina nenn eine Zahl von Eins bis Sechs«, forderte der Prüfer. Die drei Streithähne sahen hinab und knurrten. »Ich nehme meine Glückszahl die Nummer 3«, rief Angelina und der Prüfer rief: »Los geht es Pandir«, und Angelina rief nur: »Los geht es Kage! Zeig was du kannst, nimm Sandwirbel!« Ihr Fiffyen erschien und drehte sich mit dem Hintern zu Pandir, und schleuderte Sand in Richtung seines Gegners, welcher mit einem Imitator konterte. „Dreh deinen Kopf und nimm Spukball!“, rief Angelina als Kage anfing dunkle Energie zu Bündeln während es sein Gesicht zu seiner Trainerin gedreht hatte. „Tackle Pandir“, rief der Prüfer und das Pandir rannte los. Noch ehe Kage reagieren konnte, wurde es auch schon zurück geschleudert und Spukball verpuffte. Knurrend sprang es auf und rannte los bereit einen »Biss« auszuführen. „Konter mit dem Taumeltanz!“ Das Pandir fing an hin und her zu taumeln und binnen Sekunden schwankte Kage ebenfalls hin und her. Völlig benommen und unfähig klar zu denken. »Kage konzentrier dich und nimm Tackle«, kam ein Befehl und das Fiffyen schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ehe es los stürmte seinen Gegner mit vollem Körpereinsatz zu treffen. Jedoch wich Pandir aus und Kage erwischte sich selber. Staub aus dem Fell schüttelnd stand es auf. Dann wankte es weiter. Angelina überlegte. Die Verwirrung war riskant. Die Chance das Kage sich selber erwischte war groß. »Jauler, dann Biss!«, rief sie und betete in Gedanken zu Arceus es möge klappen. Es klappte auch Kage holte Luft und jaulte laut ehe es los rannte und Pandir das einen erneuten Taumeltanz starten wollte biss. Dieses schreckte zurück und konnte die Attacke nicht ausführen. »Schnell Tackle! Ehe es sich erholt, dann Sandwirbel und Spukball in Kombination.« Kage rannte los und traf! Wartete aber nicht lange sondern wirbelte Sand auf und lud Zeitgleich Spukball auf. Würde es klappen? Sie hatten ziemliche Probleme mit dem Spukball, entweder war er zu Schwach oder verpuffte. Aber es klappte der Spukball flog los und nahm den Sand mit. »Angelina du weißt Spukball hat keine Wirkung auf Pandir?«, rief der Prüfer und die Schülerin grinste. »Das weiß ich aber das hab ich mal vor Jahren in einem Wettbewerb gesehen. Und überhaupt woher wissen, sie dass ich nicht wo anders hingezielt habe?«, kam es selbstsicher, als Spukball vor Pandir einschlug und explodierte. Der Sand wurde empor geschleudert und traf das völlig unvorbereitete Pandir das sich benommen die Augen rieb und immer wieder blinzelte. »Weiter Kage, Tackle schleuder es zurück.« »Hypnose!«, kam es vom Prüfer und Angelina konterte mit Biss. Doch zu spät. Kage, schnappte nach dem Arm von Pandir, und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Es lockerte seinen Biss und sank in Schlaf. Zusammen gerollt lag es auf dem Boden und schien nicht zu reagieren. Dann ohne Vorwarnung sprang es auf und schnappte nach Pandirs Bein. Dieses schreckte zurück. Irritiert sah es zu dem Fiffyen, welches sofort mit einem Tackle nachlegte. »Noch eine Minute.« Pandir näherte sich Fiffyen und schlug mit Finte zu. Dieses knurrte und hüllte sich in gleisendes Licht. Langsam sah man wie es größer wurde, der Schweif länger und die Zähne spitzer und schärfer. Dann stand ein Magnayen an der Stelle, bellte einmal, und Nadelspitze Zähne wurden sichtbar. Das Pandir wich zurück, als Aneglina einen »Biss«, befahl. Das Magnayen schnappte zu und Pandir schrie. »Die Zeit ist um«, meinte der Prüfer und schrieb eine Zahl hinter Angelinas Namen. Kage ließ los und lief zu ihrer Trainerin. Diese streichelte das Magnayen und Klatschen war zu hören. Mehrer Trainer stand oben und applaudierte. »Guter Kampf. Nur wenigen gelingt es unseren Prüfer Spencer in die Enge zu treiben und zu besiegen.« »Danke«, meinte Angelina etwas verlegen und eilte zum Center der Akademie, um Kage zu heilen. Die drei Streithähne hatten sich beruhigt und wollten nun los kämpfen, aber sie gerieten wieder in Streit und so war es am Ende Kira, welche sich einem weiteren Flamara gegenüber sah. Kapitel 2 »Los Murasaki du bist dran!«, reif Kira und ihr Nidoran Weibchen erschien auf dem Feld. »Flamara Tackle!«, kam es von Spencer »Kratzer!«, rief Kira und Murasaki rannte ebenfalls los. Als es ausholte, wurde es bereits durch den Tackle zurück geworfen. „Nido!“, rief sie und sah zu ihrem Gegner. Das Flamara stand erhoben Hauptes da, als es auch schon lila anlief. „Mara“, kam es von ihm als es taumelte. „Super Murasaki jetzt nimm Heuler, dann noch mal Kratzer!“, und Murasaki stieß ein lautes Heulen aus. Dann rannte sie erneut los und Kratze dem Flamara über das Gesicht, welches mit der Glut konterte. »Ausweichen!«, rief Kira und Murasaki sprang zur Seite. Wurde von einer der Kugeln jedoch gestreift. Verärgert, fauchte Murasaki auf drehte sich um und schlug mit ihrer Rute, nach dem Flamara, ehe sie zum Kratzer aus holte. Sie war zu anfang etwas unsicher aber angespornt durch die Vergiftung die das Flamara erlitten hat, wollte sie beweisen, was sie konnte. Das Flamara aber, war ziemlich kampferprobt und feuerte ein Irrlicht ab, welches Murasaki erfasste und verbrannte. Dieses lief los um einen Kratzer auszuführen, auf Grund seiner Verbrennung aber, war es langsam und Flamara landete einen Tackle, der Murasaki an die Wand beförderte. Dort blieb es erschöpft liegen. Spencer schrieb etwas auf. Kira rannte zu ihrem Nidoran, hob es hoch und brachte es so schnell sie konnte ins Pokémon Center. Heilung war wichtig. Erneut gerieten die drei in Streit und wurden erst durch die Stimme des Prüfers aus dem Streit gerissen. »Ok Aki eine Zahl von 1-6«, kam es von Spencer und der Trainer überlegte. »Nummer 4«, rief er und ein Hariyama erschien. Aki schluckte und rief dann: »Hané du bist dran« »Pe Peppeck«, rief Hane und landete auf dem Boden, als es zu dem Hariyama sah. »Bereit? Dann starte mit dem Schnabel!«, rief Aki und Hané hob ab. Flog auf Hariyama zu und das mit leuchtenden Schnabel doch Spencer befahl einen Schutzschild und kurz bevor, Hané es erwischte, baute sich ein leuchtender Schild auf, welcher das Peppeck zurück schleuderte, welches taumelnd in der Luft flatterte. »Power-Punch!«, rief der Prüfer und Aki gab den Befehl nach oben auszuweichen, was Hané auch tat. Dann kam ein erneuter Schnabel und diesmal baute sich der Schutzschild zum Glück nicht auf wodurch das Kampf-Pokémon getroffen wurde. Dieses schrie auf und packte Hané so unerwartet, dass es von dem folgenden Geowurf auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Benommen blieb es liegen und brauchte ein paar Minuten, ehe es wieder fit war, was Spencer nutzte um einen Hyperstrahl vorzubereiten. »Schnell ausweichen und Schnabel!«, rief Aki und sein Peppeck hatte sichtlich Mühe sich zu orientieren. Doch es gelang ihm mit viel konzentration auszuweichen und den Treffer zu landen. Dem entsprechend war es auch schon bald besiegt. »Ashley du bist dran«, meinte der Prüfer. »Dein Gegner wird Maya aus der Bronzeklasse.« Maya nickte und folgte er schwarzhaarigen hinab zur Arena. Die drei Streithähne regten sich auf. Kapitel 3 Maya sah zu Ashley und klickte einen Ball los. »Auf geht es Mira du bist dran!«, kam der Befehl von Maya und schon erschien ein Knogga. Auf Ashley's Seite erschien ein Camabu. Das Feuer/Boden Pokémon sah zu seinem Gegner und der erste Befehl kam erneut von Maya. Nämlich Knochenkeule doch Mira wie das Knogga hieß setzte einen Silberblick ein um Camuab zum zurück weichen zu bringen. Ashley Konterte mit der Intensität. Mira sollte ausweichen, doch das Knogga griff mit der Knochenkeule an, was von einer Glut, gekontert wurde. »Nimm Zertrümmerer!«, befahl Maya und ein Eisstrahl, jagte im nächsten Moment auf Camaub zu das eine Glut abfeuerte und den Eisstrahl damit schmolz. Dann kam eine Intensität welche Knogga nur leicht schüttelte. »Noch mal Glut! Verbrenne es!«, rief Ashley und Camaub holte Luft. Dann leuchtete es kurz auf und feuerte einen Flammenstrahl in den Himmel, welcher zu einer Kugel wurde, die auf Knogga hinab regnete und das Boden-Pokémon verbrannte. Dieses setzte nun die Knochenhatz ein und konnte damit Camaub am Ende doch noch besiegen. Spencer schrieb etwas auf seinen Zettel und rief: »Heather dein Gegner ist Cody aus der Goldklasse.« Heather trat hinab und sah dann zu Cody. Dieser klickte einen Ball los und rief ein Lorblatt in den Kampf, während Heather, ihr Gramokles rief. »Lorblatt nimm Tackle!«, rief Cody und Heather befahl die Zornklinge, welche dem Pflanzenstarter gegenüber im Vorteil war. Vor allem da der Tackle Gramokles ziemlich kalt ließ. Cody wurde bleich. Wie konnte er nur vergessen, das Gramokles ein Stahl/Geist Pokémon war. Tackle und Giftpuder, würden nichts bringen. »Rankenhieb! Dann Zauberblatt!«, kam ein Befehl und das Pokémon der Spezies Laub entfesselte zwei Ranken, welche auf Gramokles zu rasten, ehe sie dieses umwickelten. Dann feuerte es hellgrüne Blätter ab die das Klingenkraft-Pokémon trafen. »Zornklinge! Befrei dich!«, kam es von Heather und Gramokles schaffte es sich zu befreien, wurde aber von einem erneuten Zauberblatt erfasst. Es dauerte auch nicht lang und Gramokles sank besiegt zu Boden. Heather rief es zurück und ging dann zum Heilen ihres Pokémon. Cody wollte ebenfalls gerade gehen, als Spencer rief. „Cody bleib hier. Dein nächster Gegner ist Sora Kishuu.“ Sora schritt auf die Kampffläche und sah seinen Gegner an. Dori du bist dran!“, rief der Junge und holte sein Lampi hervor. Cody nickte und klickte einen weiteren Ball los. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was mein neues Teammitglied alles kann“, murmelte Cody und rief: „Silvarro du bist dran.“ Das Pokémon der Spezies Pfeilflügel flatterte ein Paar Momente, ehe es landete und zu seinem Gegner blickte. „Bereit? Dann nimm Rasierblatt“, rief Cody und das Pokémon flog in die Luft, ehe es scharfe Blätter los jagte. „Dori weich aus“, rief Sora und das Lampi sprang. Doch es wurde erfasst und lud daraufhin einen Elektroball und feuerte ihn ab. Silvarro wich nach oben aus und konterte mit dem Spukball. Dori benutzte die Aquaknarre und versuchte den Spukball zurück zu Silvarro zu schleudern. Doch geschickt und leise wie Silvarro war, gewann es die Oberhand. „Super! Mach so weiter!“, rief Cody und sein neuestes Teammitglied wendete sich ihm zu. Als Cody zu der Tribüne blickte sah er wie der neue Schüler Aki irgendwie nervös wirkte? Er war sich nicht sicher. Doch warum? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Aber er würde es schon noch erfahren und zwar schneller als er dachte. Denn die Aquaknarre, traf Silvarro im Rücken und dieses flatterte nervös und verschreckt über das Feld unfähig auch nur einen Befehl zu hören. „Los Silvarro Sturzflug!“, kam es von Cody doch Silvarro reagierte nicht. Es flatterte weiter über das Feld und Dori konnte ohne Probleme mit einer Kombi aus Aquaknarre und Elektroball angreifen. „Silvarro kann nicht mehr weiter kämpfen. Der Sieger ist Sora Kishuu“, meinte Spencer und schrieb etwas auf sein Klemmbrett. „Vicktoria du kämpfst als nächste. Dein Gegner wird Jean aus dem Zweiten Schuljahr Silberklasse sein.“ Vicktoria nickte und ging zum Kampffeld, ehe sie zu Jean sah, der ebenfalls dazu kam. „Ok Moterpel du bist dran“, rief Jean. „Ciel du bist dran“, kam die Antwort und das Dusselgurr erschien. Oben auf der Teibühne schauten sich Heather, Vicktor und Linus an. Tuschelten, wissend das Ciel die denkbar schlechteste Wahl war. Aber gegen Moterpel im Vorteil. Bangend schauten sie sich an und dann zum Kampf. „Moterpel starte mit dem Tackle!“, rief Jean. „Ciel Windstoß!“, konterte Vicktoria. Moterpel beschrieb einen Looping und raste auf das Dussrlgurr zu. Dieses schlug kräftig mit den Flügeln und erzeugte Windböen die Jeans Pokémon auf abstand hielten. Jedenfalls fürs erste. Denn Jean würde sich wohl nicht so schnell geschlagen geben. „Weiter Ciel! Noch mal Windstoß“ Moterpel gewann sehr knapp gegen Dusselgur und die Trainer gaben das Kampffeld frei. Der nächste Kampf war Vicktor gegen Linus. Die beiden Brüder sahen sich an, schritten sie auf das Kampffeld und riefen ihre Pokémon Vicktor sein Iscalar Linus sein eF-eM. Der Kampf entbrannte doch Vicktor nutzte erst Reflektor und dann Schmarotzer um eF-eM zu besiegen, dass es erst mit Absorber veruschte nur um denn einen Superschall einzusetzen und Iscalar zu verwirren, welches darauf hin trotz Verwirrung eF-eM umklammerte. eF-eM setzte den Kreideschrei ein und sofort ließ Iscalar los. "Klasse jetzt nimm Superschall!", rief Linus über den Kreideschrei weg und das Fledermaus artige Pokémon stieß die verwirrenden Wellen aus. Iscalar konnte nicht ausweichen und schwebte benommen über dem Feld, während ein weitere Kreideschrei ertönte. Iscalar schüttelte sich und griff mit dem Schmarotzer an um seinen mit einem WIndstoß angreifenden Gegner zuvor zukommen. Was auch klappte. Dem entsprechend war der Kampf auch bald um und der letzte neue Schüler Rick trat nach unten um zu kämpfen. Rick sah zu Spencer und erfuhr dass er gegen Ruby kämpfen musste. Er sah sich um und die braunhaarige kam auf ihn zu. Beide betraten das Kampffeld. Ruby rief ihr Floink Rick sein Dratini. Dieses sah sich um und dann zu seinem Gegner. Kubo bekam auch direkt die Glut befohlen, während Nino das Dratini von Rick mit der Donnerwelle konterte und Kubo paralysierte. Es selber fing sich aber eine Verbrennung ein. "Wickel Nino!", rief Rick und Kubo sollte mit Tackle kontern. Doch die Paralyse hielt es fest und Dratinis haut platzte auf. Schnell schlüpfte es aus der Haut und umwickelte das Floink mit seinem Körper. Das Floink schrie und konnte trotz der Paralyse eine Glut landen. Jedoch blieb die Verbrennung Dartinis aus. Der ganze Kampf war eigentlich ziemlich ausgeglichen. Nino das Dratini griff immer wieder mit Wickel an und Kubo das Floink wenn es denn klappte mit Tackle und Glut. So wunderte es nicht wirklich jemanden, dass sich beide gegenseitig besiegten und der Kampf unentschieden endete. Kapitel 4 Die ganze Klasse sammelte sich wieder im Raum der Schriftlichen Prüfiung wo die Ergebnisse bekannt gegeben wurden und wirklich jeder Hoffte auf die Königsklasse. Allen vorran Beatrix. „Ich nenne nun die Schüler, welche in der Bronzeklasse sind“, verkündete der Prüfer. "Heather", die genannte blickte auf und zuckte die Schultern. Damit hatte sie gerechnet und sie sah die Mitleidigen Blicke ihrer Geschwister. An Beatrix Gesicht erkannte sie die Schadenfreude doch diese wandelte sich in entsetzten, als Spencer rief: "und Beatrix! Ihr seid beide in der Bronzeklasse." Beatrix aber fing an sich aufzuregen aber ungerührt, fuhr der Prüfer fort. „Ich nenne nun die Schüler die in der Silberklasse sind. Wenn ihr Eure Namen hört, steht ihr auf“, alle wandten die Köpfe nach vorne und spitzten die Ohren. Wer würde wohl Silber sein? Die Spannung stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Linus, Aki, Kira“, hallte es durch den Raum und die drei genannten jueblten. Erneut sahen alle zum Prüfer, welcher nun die Schüler der Goldklasse bekannt gab. „Ruby, Vicktoria, Rick“, meinte er und die genannten Mädchen schrien vor Freude. Dann viel die schwarzhaarige Vicktoria ihren Geschwistern um den Hals. Vicktor begriff nun er war in der seltesten und der am meist respektierten Klasse der Schule. Der Prüfer bestätigte was die vier noch nicht genannten Schüler schon wussten. Sie waren in der Königsklasse. „Angelina, Ashley, Sora Kishuu, Vicktor, Willkommen in der Königsklasse", rief er schlußendlich und die anderen klatschten. Einige stürmischer andere verhaltener und Beatrix gar nicht. Der Prüfer sah sie an und erklärte noch etwas wichtiges. „Ihr seid jetzt Schüler der Academy. Ihr werdet ab morgen auf Reisen gehen. Ihr solltet aber immer dran denken, dass das so zu sagen Unterricht ist, alles was ihr gewinnt und was ihr gelernt habt wird am jeden Schuljahresende abgefragt und geprüft. Je nachdem könnt ihr also auf oder absteigen. Bis auf die 4 die in der Königsklasse sind. Die bleiben bis zu ihrem Abschluss in dieser Klasse müssen sich trotzdem anstrengen sonst bekommen sie bei ihrem Abschluss einen Goldabschluss und nicht einen Königsabschluss. Denkt auch immer daran das ihr die Schule repräsentiert. Aber das wichtigste ist wohl: Habt spaß.“ Die angehenden Trainer verließen den Raum und holten ihr Gepäck das sie hatten. All zu viel war das nicht. Da sie ja nur eine Nacht bleiben würde und erst gegen Ende des Schuljahres wieder hier sein würden. Die Schüler schlossen sich zu ihren Klassen zusammen und gingen zu ihren Zimmern. Die vier der Königsklasse staunten nicht schlecht als sie die Tür öffneten. Das gab es nicht. Das erinnerte schon fast an ein Luxushotel. Sie überprüften die Zimmer, welche aussahen als wären sie in einem fünf Sterne Hotel untergekommen. Vicktor sah sich direkt eines der Zimmer an und verkündete dann lauthals, dass die Zimmer wohl alle ein integriertes Bad hätten. Die Küche hatte alle möglichen Extras und der Wohnbereich ebenfalls. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie träumten gerade. So kam es ihnen jedenfalls vor. Aber auch die Schüler der Goldklasse staunten nicht schlecht. Sie hatten fast die selben Annehmlichkeiten wie die der Königsklasse nur hatten sie keine Extrabadezimmer in den Zimmern sondern vier einzelne Badeimmer. Die drei Schüler der Silberklasse hatten zwei Zimmer. IN jedem stand ein Bett an der Wand und ein Schreibtisch daneben so wie ein Bad für Jungen und eines für Mädchen. Kira war ganz froh, sie hatte das eine Zimmer für sich. Beatrix stand in ihrem Zimmer und konnte es nicht glauben. Es sah aus als wenn sie in nem Pokémon Center gelandet wären. Zwei Doppelbetten und jeweils an Kopf und Fußende ein Schreibtisch und in den Ecken in Minimalistischer Schrank. Die Küche sah auch aus als habe sie ihre Bestentage schon gesehen und vom Wohnzimmer wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen. Es gab ein Badezimmer und das würden sie sich mit den Jungs teilen müssen, wenn es denn hier welche gäbe in der Klassenstufe. So gesehen, hatten sie es doch nicht ganz so schlecht erwischt. Morgen würden sie also die Trainerpässe erhalten und dann war es offiziell, dass sie zu den Schülern gehörten, welche die schlechteste Klassenstufe erreicht hatten. Kapitel 5 Der nächste Tag brach für den Geschmack von Beatrix viel zu früh an und so zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf, während ihre Zimmer Nachbariin aufstand und sich fertig machte.Beatrix hasste es jetzt schon! Sie hörte wie sich Heather fertig machte und das Zimmer verließ. Sie blieb noch liegen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so früh so fit sein? Sie warf sich herum und glit zurück in das Land der Träume. Heather selber sah zu ihren Geschwistern, die auf sie zu kamen. Die Zimmer waren neben einander und nur an Hand vom Namen der Klassenstufe zu Unterscheiden. Als sie in den Speisesaal traten, war dieser schon mit den älteren Schülern gefüllt. „Schon entschieden in welche Region du reist Schwesterherz?“, wollte Linus von Heather wissen. „Nein. Noch nicht. Ich bin so unsicher, welche Region ich bereisen soll“, gestand sie schließlich. „Lass deinen Bauch entscheiden, er gibt immer einen guten Rat“,ermutigte Vicktoria Heather und diese nickte. Im Speisesaal angekommen suchten sie sich einen Tisch und dann holten sie sich nach und nach ihr Frühstück. Der Saal füllte sich immer mehr und erste Gruppen krisitallisierten sich heraus oder mischten sich neu. Freunde redeten und lachten planten und erzählten sich was alles vorgefallen war. Zeigten ihre Orden und Bänder. Oder bekamen falls sie auf oder abgestiegen sind die neuen Trainerpässe für ihre Klassenstufe. Heather betrachtete den Bronzefarbenen Trainerpass, den man ihr reichte und sie seufzte schwer. Nun war es offiziell sie war in der Klassenstufe die alles selber finanzieren musste. Sie beneidete ihre Geschwister. Linus bekam alle Mahlzeiten bezahlt und musste nur die Reisekosten tragen die anderen beiden bekamen alles bezahlt. Das war schon irgendwo ungerecht aber gut, Würde sie sich halt anstrengen so gut sie konnte. Die anderen Schüler beobachtend, seufzte sie erneut und steckte den Trainerpass weg. Ihre Geschwister hatten recht. Sie musste es positiv sehen. Denn noch, war es ihr unangenehm. Was würen ihre Eltern sagen. Wer würde mit ihr reisen? Würde sie das alleine reisen? Welche Region würde ihr Herz ihr empfehlen? Soviele Fragen und doch keine Antwort. Noch nicht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und sie sah, sie hatte noch etwas Zeit. Denn noch war sie traurig. Ihren Eltern so sehr auf der Tasche zu liegen. Hätte sie wenigstens die Silberklasse erreicht, damit sie zumindest nur einen Teil der Reisekosten, weil sie drei Mahlzeiten am Tag erhielt. Kategorie:Pokémon GX Fight Akademy Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Geschichten by Kojotenpfote